So Familiar
by Sygis
Summary: Luffy always made it feel like a dream to him. Fluffy short AceLu fic.


**Author's Note: Okay, this was from a request I got about a month ago on Tumblr. I decided to move this fic here. It's a short alternative universe fic. I adore AceLu so damn much (just like SaboLu and ASL, of course) and it's funny how much I've actually written for this pairing but I just haven't POSTED much of it. Maybe I'll gain the courage to post some more after editing most of my fics ha! Anyway, the scenario I imagined here would be Ace moving away after becoming an actual adult from the home Luffy and him grew up in. Ace figured Luffy would move on after being apart. But of course, we all know Luffy, he goes at his own pace. Romance AceLu for you all _*throws fic at reader*_**

* * *

><p>The morning should have been like every other, lonely, cold, and quiet. Instead, he had woken to being spooned by Luffy. He hadn't expected to see him again. He figured the male had another life by now, surrounded by people who loved him and needed him dearly. After all, he was a charming person. He remembered everything that happened last night, kind of similar to someone remembering a dream. It was fuzzy around the edges after a certain hour in the night and too good to be true. In fact, until he realized he was pinned to his own bed, he thought last night hadn't happened.<p>

Ace turned over and looked at his bed mate. Yeah, it was definitely Luffy. He was a bit taller than he last remembered. His hair, still shaggy and short. He wasn't ever muscular but he still found him endearing as ever. It had been three whole years since he left the home they both grew up in.

Ace wanted Luffy to open his eyes so he would be able to actually stare into them. He wanted to see that honest gleam they always had. He was surprised when the younger male just came looking for him out of nowhere and literally pounced him at the door. It just seemed so,_ Luffy_. Despite being apart for a few years, the feelings he got from the other never changed. He always had Luffy on his mind. Ace hoped he wouldn't forget him, but also felt he didn't deserve to keep the male all to himself. He felt that distancing himself would probably help the other in finding new things, whatever that meant.

The younger male wasn't even awake yet and Ace didn't want to leave him. He just wanted to continue lying there in his arms forever. Ace didn't think he'd get this sappy, but he just couldn't hide his happiness. He didn't think he'd miss Luffy _this much. _Ace rolled back over and pushed his back against the younger male's chest. Luffy curled his arms a little tighter around Ace in his sleep and tucked his knees up behind the older male's. As Ace closed his eyes, he felt a nuzzle in the back of his neck. Ace liked the way that felt. It immediately made him make up his mind. He definitely thought of calling work to let them know he wouldn't be going in later. He then recalled being out with Marco and Thatch last night before getting home, so they probably already gave a heads up to his boss for him.

His boss was pretty flexible with his employee's schedules. Ace felt a bit lucky for that, especially when he really did NOT want to get up. Being in Luffy's embrace was the best feeling he had ever felt, nothing could ever compare to it. The past three years had actually been lonely ones. He was thankful for making few good and reliable friends, but he'd be lying if he said his life felt complete. Ace lied there halfway between being awake and asleep for an hour, before he heard the intake of breath which signified that Luffy had woken up. Ace pouted when Luffy let go to stretch. The older male then rolled over just enough to look at him.

"Hm?" Luffy stared back at Ace when he noticed the other focused on him. The younger male looked really adorable, especially with that warm, honest, and sleepy smile. Ace couldn't help the flush that appeared on his face. The only times he ever really liked the mornings were with him.

"Morning!" Luffy said a bit too chipper for Ace's taste.

"Morning," Ace said lazily as he sat up.

The older male picked up his boxers off the floor and pulled them on as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't completely anticipate on how much it would hurt to walk, but he took it in stride.

"Want breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm hungry~" Luffy replied happily, as he sat up as well. "Why is Ace walking funny?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

Ace blushed a bit at the question. "THIS is all _YOUR_ doing, you know!"

"Shishishi~ Ops." Luffy didn't really sound apologetic, but Ace wouldn't complain this time around. He was just happy to see the male again.

Luffy walked out in shorts and an undershirt he had worn last night. Ace turned to his refrigerator to look for something to cook. He sighed. "I don't do things like this, I'm not even sure _what_ I'm supposed to do." He had put his hand over his face. Luffy raised an eyebrow. He knew Ace was talking about their current situation, but he didn't understand why Ace seemed a bit flustered.

So Luffy smiled and looked back at him. "I missed cuddling with Ace."

"Huh?" Ace looked up as he moved his own hand away.

"Ace likes to cuddle too, so what's the problem?"

Ace's ears went red, as for his face, well, it was very obvious. "So...? What are you talking about Luffy?"

"Ace makes me happy and he looks happy too. That's all that matters right?" Luffy gave Ace a questioning look.

"Y-yeah…but it's been 3 years, and you come looking for me. I thought you would have probably started a new life elsewhere or something. And then we just had sex last night…" That last sentence he struggled with. He missed Luffy, but he didn't expect to go and have sex with the guy right away.

"I love Ace and Ace loves me. Soooo?" Luffy still didn't get the point Ace was making. When you love someone, the things you do together shouldn't matter as long as you're both enjoying yourselves right? At least, that's what Luffy thought.

"Yeah…but…"

"Ace is being an idiot!" The younger male said rather bluntly.

Ace laughed a bit before he walked over and kissed the younger male's lips. He was right! He was over thinking things way too much. Luffy reciprocated with the same action as he wrapped his arms over Ace. They continued to kiss until they were both out of breath and leaned away. "You always know what to say, Lu…"

"Shishishi~ Ace should just be himself." The younger male nuzzled Ace's neck until he started laughing and tickling Luffy in return. He missed feeling loved and Luffy always gave him that wonderful gift. He knew that wherever he'd go and however much time passed, Luffy would still be Luffy.

As for Ace attempting to cook a meal, let's just say Luffy was lucky not to see the failures. He wouldn't want Luffy to watch him cook anyway. Both males ended up ordering food to go due to their impatient stomachs.


End file.
